1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic apparatus, a microcomputer outputs a control signal through a port thereof and performs on-off control of a load using the control signal.
When such a microcomputer performs on-off control of two loads, on-off states of the two loads usually take four patterns and therefore since at least two control signals are required, two ports of the microcomputer are used for such control.
However, from the perspective of cost and the like, it is favorable to perform on-off control of such two loads by one port.